Only Moments Left
by TardisTheory
Summary: There are only moments before the entire universe is going to collapse. I wonder if they know what I am thinking as they decide my fate? The Doctor's imprisonment in the Pandorica from his point of view.


Basically, this is the end of "The Pandorica Opens" from the Doctor's point of view. Goes a bit after the Pandorica is closed.

* * *

Sometimes, I cursed that feeble body. The body of scholar, not a fighter. They had me. There was no way they were going to release me. I couldn't fight my way out, and even if I did, I would have been executed on the spot. In fact, I don't know why I wasn't killed, anyway. And so, there I was - the famous Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, the Last of the Time Lords - and I was being manhandled by autons.

They just didn't get it. No one did. I tried explaining to them what was happening, I even did try to resist, but they ordered me to be put in that box anyway. I should have known. The most feared being in the universe, a trickster soaked in the blood of galaxies - it was me. It was always me. And I wasn't clever enough to see it. They trapped me. They trapped the trickster. It was never supposed to happen this way.

They dragged me to it. They dragged me to the Pandorica. And by dragged, I mean quite literally. I wasn't going willingly. Do you think I would? With that lot? But, my resistance was not enough. I screamed at them. I tried to get my point across, but they thought they were right. So thick, so daft. They didn't realize they were imprisoning the one person that could save them.

As they strapped me in, I felt so lost. I was so close to giving up. And that's when I realized it. They had created an alliance, how clever. The worst of the universe working together to defeat their greatest enemy. A revenge plot. And it succeeded. I faced them, strapped to this damn contraption, the whole of the universe falling apart, and no one would help me.

And that's when I felt it. Like a candle being blown out. Part of the hope in me faded. I couldn't place why I felt this. Maybe I was giving up, resigning to my fate. But, no, it felt external. I felt a little more on my own. I sighed, my head hung a bit, and as I looked up at them through sorrowful eyes, they told me that they were trying to SAVE the universe from me. It wasn't revenge, then? That bit was hard to believe. None of those gathered seemed like the kind to want to save anything, but then again, when your own survival is at stake, wouldn't you do what you could to live?

"No, no, no, not me, the TARDIS. And I'm not in the TARDIS, am I?" I exclaimed, trying to show them that I was obviously innocent.

"Only the Doctor can pilot the TARDIS." The Dalek Supreme rasped at me.

They didn't realize that others had piloted the TARDIS. In fact, River had just piloted the TARDIS to Amy's time. I tried to tell them. "Please, listen to me!"

One of the Daleks cut in. I was frustrated, and scared. I yelled out at them, barely able to hold back my tears. "Total event collapse. Every sun will supernova. Every moment in history. The whole universe will have never existed! PLEEAAASE, LISTEN TO ME!"

And then I heard those words. Those three terrifying words in a cold, metallic voice.

"Seal the Pandorica."

"No! Please! THE TARDIS IS EXPLODING RIGHT NOW, AND I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP IT! LISTEN TO MEEEEE!" The doors of the Pandorica closed, and suddenly, I could hear nothing.

That's what this place is. Nothing.

The next thing I felt was pain. The TARDIS's explosion. I could feel it. It was like my heart was being ripped open. My whole world was collapsing. Not the universe, but the things I knew, the things that were close to me. Somewhere, in my mind or in my heart, I knew Amy was dead. She was the hope I had felt vanish. And I could still feel another pain. Another candle flickering out. "River..." I whispered. Now, I felt alone. So utterly alone. I try to always hope, but I felt so hopeless. I strained at my restraints, knowing that it would do no good, but I couldn't just sit there.

And now, I'm in a box, blue lights gently glowing around me. It's peaceful almost, so quiet. I'm waiting for the silence. I'm waiting for the end like...one of them. No, not like one of them. Because I know what's coming. I know they won't succeed without me. They see themselves solving this, fixing this, restoring the universe. But I know things they don't. Only a Time Lord understands the true complexities of time, and they've locked me away. So, here I am. The Last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm, the man who saved so many planets and people so many times...the DOCTOR. My luck has run out. But, even if this is it, I will keep fighting. These cuffs are digging into my arms, but I don't care. I will not go down still, even if there is nothing left for me to do. I will keep fighting for my patient until my last breath, because this is what I have worked for so long, and to give up now is to give up on her - this beautiful thing we call the universe, filled with such wonderful and terrifying creatures and races. We may all have only moments left, but she's worth it.


End file.
